While there are many, various retractor devices which have been and are employed, most suffer from the fact that they are not specifically designed or adapted to reaming operations.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art as described above by means of a special tubular device, which taken as a whole constitutes a new and novel intramedullary reaming tissue protection guard.